The Reaping
by Ember1313
Summary: Someone is killing the residents of Port Charles. Who is it and can they be stopped? My fic for Halloween. Liason of course!
1. Prologue

AN:

This is my fic for Halloween. I have some crazy plans so just enjoy. Most of the chapter will be short. I'm doing this on purpose. Just trust me. And remember no one is safe! Bwahhh!!

Background:

This takes place just after Carly walks in on Jason and Elizabeth. Since then they haven't talked.

PS

Look in my profile for a link to the banners. As the fic goes they will hold clues.

* * *

**_The Reaping_**

**Prologue **

Port Charles was a town filled with corruption. Everyone knew that even the police commissioner. The criminals of this town were the ones truly in charge. Change, real lasting change seemed unlikely. No one was willing to take the drastic actions needed to eradicate the evil that ruled the small port town.

Over the years, I have watched as Port Charles filled with violence. No one has been able to restore peace and order. _'All that was about to change however.'_ I thought looking once more at the list before me. All hell was going to bust lose and I was determined to be the forbearer of that change.

The city was dark and quiet drawing most people into an illusion of safety. I knew however, the night was something to be feared. The mob used the darkness as a cover for it illegal activity. Countless innocent people had suffered because they simply did not heed warnings. Now like the criminals I was trying to kill, I planned to use the night as a shroud to carry out my plans.

I settled down for the last night of rest for several weeks. Soon, very soon the whole town would fear me. Not that I would ever be suspected for my crimes. Too many people overlooked me, ignored the fact I could be just as dangerous as the criminals who controlled the town.

For years, I have suffered at the hands of others. No more. The time for vengeance was here. I knew people would never understand my reasoning, I however was long past caring. Nothing and no one would stop me from carrying out my plans. When all this was over Port Charles would be free of its mob ties as well as anyone else I deemed expendable.

This stupid town had no idea what was coming. I had to admit I was going to enjoy the chaos I would create. It felt good after years of being lead around to be the one with all the power. And I why shouldn't I have the power? After all, I am the Reaper and this is the reaping.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I watched as the two brothers had dinner. While both brothers were on my list, I had planned to kill them separately. This opportunity however was almost too good to pass up.

Both men had wreaked havoc in Port Charles and more importantly in my own life. Neither man thought that the rules applied to them. It was an annoying habit that seemed to be common in this town. It was precisely that thinking that led me to seek vengeance.

I watched, hidden in the shadows, plotting the Jacks brothers' deaths. While I wanted to see them suffer, as I had by their actions, secrecy was more important for now. Carefully I made my way into the kitchen thankful no one noticed me. Once there I poured a large dose of arsenic in each man's food. I waited until the food had been served before quietly leaving the restaurant. There was nothing more for me to do except wait. I had no doubts the poison would be successful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jerry sat trying to comfort his brother. He almost felt bad for encouraging Jax to forgive Carly. While he truly believed the woman cared, maybe even loved, his brother it was clear she would never be free of Sonny Corinthos.

He could understand Carly's loyalty to both Corinthos and Morgan. Without them, she would be in a much different place. Jerry could not accept, however, using his brother as some sort of pawn in her sick game.

Now because of her careless action Jax was vulnerable to that tepid creature by the name of Kate Howard. That was one woman who he would never allow to get a hold of Jax. His brother was far to kind and Jerry took it upon himself to protect him.

As they ate, Jerry noticed that he started to feel odd. It started with a vague headache and a wave of dizziness. By the time the meal was nearly over Jerry could barely swallow. His throat felt dry and tight no matter how much water he consumed. Jerry noticed his stomach was reacting as well. What started as a slight discomfort quickly became an almost unbearable pain. Looking across the table, he deduced that Jax was suffering from the same aliment.

Jerry stood to get help when suddenly he heaved the contents of his stomach on to the table. Before anyone could react, Jax began to convulse on the floor. Within moments, an ambulance had been called for, leaving the patrons of the restaurant nothing to do but wait.


	3. Chapter 2

AN:

I wanted this chapter to be as accurate as possible so I did a lot of research on arsenic. I think it turned out pretty well.

Oh and I wrote Carly as human. I think I was drunk. LOL!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The General Hospital ER was in chaos. In was unheard of for one person to be brought in with acute arsenic poisoning let alone two. Now they were scrambling just to keep both men alive.

Both men had been started on Succimer a common treatment for arsenic poisoning. Jerry seemed to be responding albeit slowly. Jax however was getting worse. His symptoms had progressed from vomiting to diarrhea, lividity of the extremities and delirium. Finally left with no choice Patrick started his patient on Dimercaprol. The drug was more toxic than its counterpart but at this point it was Jax's only hope.

_"How is he?"_ Carly asked when Patrick exited Jax's room. She hadn't spoken to Jax since the night he walked out. Carly still believed however given time they could work things out.

_"Alive but just barely. I would call his mother."_

"Are you trying to tell me that my husband is going to die?" Carly asked in a panic. When Dr. Drake called her all Carly could do was think of the time she wasted.

_"There is nothing more I can do. I'm sorry."_ Patrick said gently. This was the part of being a doctor he hated, the part he would never get used to.  
_  
"No. No. I refuse to believe that Jax isn't going to make it. He has to live."_

"I know this must be hard to accept but that doesn't change things. Jax ingested nearly three times the lethal dose of arsenic." The doctor said carefully. He didn't want to hurt Carly more than necessary.  
_  
"Then why is Jerry still alive," _Carly demanded to know furiously. If anyone should be dead it was Jerry. The man had caused nothing but problems for the last eighteen months.  
_  
"I don't know. Jerry had just as much arsenic in his system. Some times there is no explanation Carly."_

"I can't lose him."

"I'm so sorry," Patrick said again as Carly started to cry._ "He's resting but you can go see him."_

Carly nodded and brushed away her tears. She needed to make things right with Jax._ "Thank you, Patrick. For everything."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth tried to concentrate on her work her mind however wouldn't cooperate. She couldn't imagine who would want to kill Jax. Jerry was bound to have enemies, especially after what he did at the Metro Court. Jax on the other hand was nothing like his brother.

If Elizabeth was honest with herself she would admit she was terrified. What happened tonight wasn't random. No one ingests nearly one hundred and fifty grams of arsenic by accident. This was planned out. That meant anyone could be at risk. Even Jason.

Simply thinking about Jason caused Elizabeth's heart to ache. She missed him so much. They hadn't talked since the afternoon Carly interrupted them. Even though she understood why Jason had to go after her, Elizabeth still hated it. She also knew that being last was what she agreed to. However Elizabeth never imagined how hard it would be to give up her dreams.  
_  
"Is tonight over yet?" _Patrick asked tossing several charts on the desk.

_"Not for three more hours."_

"Damn," he cursed. _"I'm sorry about Jax. I know you two were friends or something."_

"Something is more accurate. He was a really good person. No one deserves to die like that," Elizabeth said trying not to cry.

_"I'm sorry if I..."_

Elizabeth shook her head. _"You didn't it's just been a long... couple of years. I guess its finally catching up."_

"I know I'm a guy and everything but if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks Patrick," Elizabeth said giving the neurosurgeon a half smile.

The loud ding signaled the elevator was about to open. When it did Detective Harper stepped off and looked around. Seeing the person he was looking for Harper approached the nurses' desk. _"Dr. Drake we need to talk about the attacks on Jerry and Jasper Jacks." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason watched Detective Harper question Dr. Drake and Elizabeth. He hated that she was mixed up in this situation. When Spinelli told him that both Jax and Jerry had been brought in Jason knew he had to investigate.

The question wasn't so much who wanted either brother dead it was who had the gall to pull something like this off. The list wasn't exactly short and it was going to take a lot of work to locate the perpetrator.

For now he had to keep Carly calm. The last thing anyone needed was Carly making things worse. Jason didn't know who was responsible for Jax's death and until he did Jason couldn't risk Carly making things worse.

When Carly saw Jason she thew herself into his arms and began sobbing. Jason simply held his friend knowing this was what she needed. _"I can't believe he's gone. I always thought... and now..."_

"Is there anything I can do?" Jason asked her as he lead her to a chair.  
_  
"I don't... I have to call Lady Jane. How do even begin to explain this? What kind of sick freak would do something like this?"_

"I don't know Carly but I will find out. I just need you to stay out of it."

Carly's head snapped up at Jason's words._ "Jason you can't be serious. I just lost my husband. There's no way I'm going to just lets this go."_

"What about Morgan? You're all he has Carly. Please let me take care of this," Jason pleaded with the blonde.

_"Fine,"_ Carly said reluctantly giving in. _"Did I apologize for the other day?"_

"It's fine Carly. You didn't know Elizabeth was there. But things they have to change."

"Change how?" she asked.  
_  
"For starters you have to knock. You can't just barge in anymore. There will times I won't be there or be too busy. And you will have to leave. I will still be there for you when ever I can but I have a life too."_

"With Elizabeth?" Carly asked after a brief silence.

_"Carly please don't start," _he told her. The last thing Jason wanted was to fight with Carly.

_"I wasn't I swear. It's just... I want you happy. I want you to have a chance to know your son and if Elizabeth is the reason..."_

"She isn't. I'm the one who is pushing her away." Jason admitted softly. If anything Elizabeth was pleading with him to be apart of their lives.

_"If you love her Jason don't throw that away. I would do anything to have Jax back even for a moment,"_ Carly told him solemnly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I watched my next victim carefully. So far, no one had seen me and it is vital that I keep it that way. I knew that the PCPD was already on high alert that meant changing my tactic a bit. However, that was not a problem. I already anticipated this and planned accordingly. My new method was far more suited for this victim.

The wooden handle felt right in my hand as I silently stalked my victim. The Jacks brothers she was one my list for many reasons. The one that stood out was my own personal pain. Some people would look on my actions as selfish. I however see them as necessary to my survival.

It was nearly midnight by the time opportunity presented itself. Thankfully, I was in no hurry. I wanted things to be perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tracey poured herself another drink and downed it quickly. When she found Luke, she was going to kill him. It was not that Luke had taken off yet again, hell Tracey was used to that. It was the fact she had to deal with Lulu all on her own.

She cursed herself for marrying Luke. That man and his family had been nothing but trouble. Sadly she was all Lulu really had. Her brother loved her but had their own lives. That left Tracey to make sure Lulu got the help she needed.

Realizing her glass was empty Tracey refilled it. She was half-tempted to simply leave town. After all, there was nothing to really keep her there. Not even Alan.

Her brother had been quite the last few months. Part of her was relieved. She did not need Alan torturing about his will. At the same time, she missed him.

Their was so much going on Tracey never felt the ice pick pierce her heart. It was over in an instant. The killer took a step back allowing Tracey's body to fall to the ground. With its mission, complete the killer left taking leaving no trace behind.


	5. Chapter 4

AN:

There are clues in there. They are subtle nothing too major yet. Most of the clues are in the killer's own thoughts.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Jason knew he should not be there. In fact, he knew he should be anywhere but here. The fact remained however; Jason was standing outside Elizabeth's window. After leaving General Hospital, he wondered down to the docks. Somehow, he ended up just outside Elizabeth's house.

Actually, that was not entirely true. Jason knew exactly why he was there. He needed to make sure Elizabeth was okay. Jason remembered that Elizabeth once shared a child with Jax and would be hurt by his death. So even though Jason knew he should not be there he was.

He hesitantly raised one hand to knock. His head and heart were arguing. The danger would always be there Jason could not deny that. The thought of Elizabeth or the boys being hurt because of him terrified Jason. Even with all of that Jason, simply stay away.

When Elizabeth opened the door, she was shocked to see Jason standing there. _"Wh... why are you here? I thought..."_

"I... I needed to see you. I needed to know you were okay." Jason finally got out. He wasn't sure what he expected but Elizabeth in a terrycloth robe was not on the list.

"I don't understand. I thought it was too dangerous." Elizabeth said stepping out on to the porch with him. It had been a long day and she did not want to fight with Jason. She also could not turn him away.  
_  
"It is. But I couldn't stay away."_ Jason whispered softly. _"How are you?"_

"Shaken up. I never thought Jax would die especially like that."

"Do you or the boys need anything?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head and turned away._ "We're fine, Jason. I don't want to do this again. Please just go."_

"I know my being here isn't fair. I was talking with Carly and... All she has left is regrets. I don't want that to be us."

"You're the one..." Elizabeth immediately defended.

_"I know, Elizabeth. Believe me I know. I love you and the boys more than anything. The idea of you being hurt or worse..."_

"I wish you could see that the safest place for us is with you." Elizabeth said trying to make Jason see how much she and the boys needed him.

"This was a bad idea." Jason said stepping away from the tempt ion to never lat Elizabeth go.  
_  
"Then why did you come?"_ Elizabeth asked pulling her robe tighter around her body.  
_  
"Because I wanted to be selfish just this once. I hate you're willing to give up your dreams for me."_

"You're worth it. Being with you even for a few stolen moments is better than being alone." Elizabeth admitted sadly. As hard as letting, go of all that was being without Jason was much worse.

_"You deserve so much more."_

"So do you. When are you going to stop punishing yourself for what happened to Michael?" Elizabeth asked softly laying her hand on Jason's back. She hated knowing that he blamed himself for something he could not control.

_"I should have..."_

"What happened to Michael was horrible but it wasn't your fault. Sonny should have had guards. He was the one..."

"I brought Michael into this life." Jason insisted angrily. He didn't know why Elizabeth could not see he was only trying to protect her.

_"You're not Michael's father Jason. However, you are Jake's. You're missing our son's life."_ Elizabeth pressed gently.

_"I know and it's killing me."_

"All you have to do is claim your family. I know you're scared but I trust you."

"I... I cannot risk your lives. I'm so sorry." Jason said moving away. He had to leave before he changed his mind. Nothing mattered more than his family's safety.

"I love you Jason. We love you. And if you ever change your mind we'll be here." Elizabeth said as she watched Jason walk away yet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detective Harper never thought he would hate his job. Standing over Tracey Quartermaine's body he quickly changed his mind. This was the third murder in one night. All three victims were high profile people. The mayor was already calling demanding answers.

Whoever did this was careful. So far, the forensics team hadn't found a thing. Harper believed with all the mob violence the last thing Port Charles needed was random murders.

_"Find anything?"_ Mac asked looking carefully around the scene.

_"Nothing. This is the second one tonight."_ Harper pointed out to the police commissioner.  
_  
"Do you think they're connected?"_

"They could be." The detective said with a shrug._ "They're both so different though. If they are connected I don't think they'll stop.""That's what I am afraid of."_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Anthony Zacchara was a monster. Somehow it was no surprise to me that he ended up in Port Charles. It seemed like the town attracted evil. Anthony was just the latest in a long line of men seeking to control the small harbor town.

I knew no one would fault me for killing the man. Like Jerry jacks Anthony Zacchara had made many enemies. His actions last year at the Black and White Ball had made him hated. In fact I wondered if there were some people who would thank me.

After watching my target closely I learned he was faking his paralysis. That knowledge gave me an advantage. I decided to use Anthony's own deception against him. It seemed fitting to execute him in a manner befitting his crimes.

It was almost easy to gain access to Anthony Zacchara. Like most of the mob bosses I had dealt with he was too arrogant to think himself vulnerable. That would be his final mistake.

Over the years I had seen things that would send most people running. And there were times I tried. It took years to realize you couldn't run from criminals. Sometimes you had to take matters in to your own hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ungrateful children.' Anthony mumbled as he walked across his office. He would have thought Johnny would at least be grateful for getting away with murder. The boy however was too much like his sister for the thought to have crossed his mind.

The moment Johnny was released he ran to that simpering 'LooLoo' Spencer. He was going to have to find a way to get rid of her. The girl was nothing but an annoying distraction. One Anthony could afford. It was hard enough to keep Claudia in line. Having to deal with another one was almost too much.

Anthony Zacchara never noticed the wires connected to his wheelchair. In fact he never realized anything was wrong as he sat down. Seconds later the smell of burnt flesh filled the air and Anthony Zacchara was dead.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Mac knocked on Jason's penthouse door. He already knew how this was going to go. Jason was used to being questioned by the cops. The mob boss had long ago perfected the art of not speaking. The only reason Mac was there was because of Maxie. He hated that his daughter was living here. Even if it was only temporary.

When Jason opened the door, he was not surprised to see Mac. In fact, he had been expecting it all night. He had heard about Tracey's body being found early this morning. It seemed odd that three bodies would be discovered in such a short period of time. Jason suspected they were connected in some way. All he had to do was figure it out. _"Maxie isn't here."_

"I know. I waited until she and Spinelli had left. Where were you last night?" Mac asked without preamble.  
_  
"You know I won't answer any questions without Diane."_

"Yeah I know. I just hoped since Anthony Zacchara is dead you might make an exception."

Although Jason's face showed no emotion, he was stunned. He had no idea who might have killed the rival mob boss. _"If you want to question me..."_

"You have to call Diane I know." Mac said shaking his head. He knew this was not going to be easy. "Have her meet us at the station."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was exhausted. After Jason, left she could not sleep. By the time she finally drifted off Jake and Cameron were ready to start the day. The last twenty-four hours were an emotional roller coaster. And from the looks of things, it wasn't going to slow down any time soon.

She could not help but wonder who would do this to so many people. Tracey was the one Elizabeth just couldn't understand. Sure, she was abrasive and a Quartermaine but she also steered clear of most people. Knowing her killer might not have a reason sent chills down Elizabeth's spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched and listened as my plan started to play out. Port Charles was already on high alert. It seemed as though my first victims were confusing the PCPD. Not that I was surprised. If they were worth anything, the mob element would have been cleaned up years ago. However I was the one running things now. Soon everyone would fear me.

Looking at my list I realized the next few nights would be crucial. There were some very important people on my list. Important not just because of their standing but also because of what they had done to me.

Anger washed through me as I thought about the wrongs committed against me. I knew people saw me as weak and that was at least in part my own fault. I did not speak up when I should have. My silence had caused pain for not only me but also those I care for. Well no more.

Port Charles was going to pay as I saw fit. Nothing could prevent me from completing my task. As the sun rose, I tucked my list away. There was no needed to look at it again. I had already chosen my next victim and I could not wait to see him pay.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I knew my next target was going to be on of my most difficult. That is why I chose him when I did. I knew the PCPD was starting to get suspicious of all the dead bodies I had left lying around Port Charles. As inept, as the police of this town were I did not want to run the chance of them stumbling onto my plan.

Sonny Corinthos was on most people's enemies list. In fact, I don't think the man had one friend left. There was a time Sonny behaved like a person. He treated people with respect. Despite him being a mobster, he was not evil. Over the years, the man I first met disappeared and in his place, a selfish man emerged. He was responsible for much of my own pain and suffering that I wanted his death to be especially fitting.

The grounds of Sonny's fortress were well guarded but I still managed to find my way into the house. From there it was a simple matter to find Sonny. He was a very predictable person. Planning his ultimate demise was almost easy.

I quietly opened the door to his room. Sonny and his latest tart were very occupied with one another. So much so that neither noticed me. I took the opportunity to consider the scene before me.

While Kate Howard was not on my list, she was a thorn in many people's side. I quickly decided that it would be poetic for the two lovers to die together. As I raised my 9mm, I wondered how many people would remember I could even fire a gun._ 'Stupid self absorbed town.'_ I thought before quickly pulling the trigger. Four shots rang out in quick succession. Then there was silence. The former mob boss and his whore were dead.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Patrick Drake was not known for dramatics. If anything, the new interim chief of staff was known for his level head. That why many people was surprised about his relationship with Robin. The young woman tended to make things more complicated than they really were.

The last two night had been filled with such drama Patrick wondered if things would ever calm down. At least he did not have to worry about Robin and his child. Georgiana Drake had been born three days ago. Both her and Robin had been given clean bills of health and released.

It wasn't easy for Robin to stay at home while the town was falling apart. Patrick finally convinced her that stay home was the best thing. He knew that all changed the moment Sonny Corinthos was brought in.

Despite two bullets, he was somehow clinging to life. Patrick was neither surprised nor sorry that the former mob boss was dying. He knew Robin would not feel the same way. Very reluctantly, Patrick called his fiancé.

_"Hello."_ Robin said when she picked up the phone.

_"Hey Baby."_

"We're fine Patrick. You don't have to keep calling to check on us." She told him in a huff. As much as she loved Patrick, he was driving her insane.

_"I know. I... that's not why I am calling."_

Robin was immediately concerned. She had heard the news reports about all the odd deaths the last few days. _"Is something wrong? Is it Mac?"_

"No. I'm sure Mac is fine." Patrick said pausing for a moment. _"Sonny was just brought in."_

"Oh my god! Is he okay?"

"He was shot twice. He's in surgery but... it doesn't look good. I shouldn't even be telling you this much."

"I'm coming to General Hospital I have to be there." Robin said already halfway out the door.  
_  
"Robin what about Georgiana? She doesn't need to be here."_

"I'll get my mom to watch her. I'm not going to stay home Patrick."

"Just be careful please." Patrick begged knowing that it was useless to fight Robin on this.

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason hated the hospital. It was ironic considering the amount of time he spent here. His job was not the main reason he stalked the halls however. No, the main reason was a certain brunette nurse. Elizabeth was Jason's reason for many things. She mattered more to him than Jason would ever admit aloud. Her words from last night kept repeating in his head. Jason wanted to forget all the reasons it was wrong to be with Elizabeth and the boys. Jason wanted to forget everything except how much he loved them.

The danger of his life always held him back however. Jason could not imagine Elizabeth going through what Carly had. The mere idea of losing one of them brought Jason to his knees. Risking the lives of his family was not worth it not to him.

When Elizabeth asked him, how long Jason was going to punish himself he did not know what to say. Deep down Jason knew Elizabeth was right. He did feel responsible for what happened to Michael. Sonny might be his father but Michael was still his son.

He tried not to stare at Elizabeth or notice how tired she was. It couldn't be easy to raise two active boys alone. Jason wondered how much help Lucky was. Especially now that he was with Sam. Jason had to ignore the guilt for the time being. Right now, he needed to deal with Sonny.

Patrick had called Jason to tell him Sonny had been shot. To be honest it had been a relief. Jason was worried that he might to kill Sonny himself. He did wonder if this was connected to the other deaths. Especially after learning, Kate had been shot as well.

It seemed as if someone in Port Charles was on a mission. While Jason could not completely disagree with their choice of victims, he couldn't let them continue. The PCPD was useless on a good day. This was far beyond their abilities. Jason already had Spinelli working on it. He hoped that the young hacker could find something before someone else died.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I watched as my next victim learned of Sonny Corinthos's death. The reaction was just what I expected. She broke down completely before fleeing. I found her reaction odd especially with all the loss she had endured. I guess she wasn't as strong as she would have people believe.

After taking in the scene for several more minutes, I made my way to the roof. I was in no hurry to track down my victim. I knew she could possibly be up there for hours. I was hoping to find her with another of my targets. It would be fitting to kill the two together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick saw Robin take off after learning Sonny had died. He did not understand why she was so upset. Sonny Corinthos was a selfish criminal as far as Patrick was concerned. It seemed fitting that whoever was committing these murders was picking the mob element to eradicate. Still Patrick knew he had to follow Robin. Knowing the roof was her final destination Patrick took his time. He had to figure out a way to fake sympathy for Sonny.

"Can I do anything?" Patrick asked when he reached Robin. As he expected she was sobbing at the loss.  
_  
"I can't believe he is gone. Even with what he did I just never thought..."_

"Why don't I take you home?" Patrick asked rubbing Robin's back gently. He hated she was so hurt over someone like Sonny Corinthos.

_"No. Patrick I have to know who did this. Maybe I can talk to Jason and he could..."_

_"You need to stay out of it. I know Sonny meant something to you but we have a child now. She has to come first."_

"I love my daughter." Robin snapped at her fiancée.

_"I know you do. I love her too. That's why you need to let Mac or even Jason handle this."_ Patrick said calmly trying to reason with Robin. He did not want her anywhere near what ever was going on.

Robin just shook her head. _"I can't. I have to do something."_

"Why? Why you? Why is this so important Robin?" Patrick demanded to know. He couldn't see what was so important she had to risk her life.  
_  
"He's my last link to Stone!"_ Robin shouted angrily. If Sonny died, it would be almost like losing Stone all over again. _"Why can't you understand that?"_

Patrick felt like he had been his in the stomach. He knew all about Stone but had foolishly thought Robin had moved on. _"Stone is gone and I can't keep competing with a dead guy Robin. There's no way for me to win."_

"It's not like that. I love you." Robin said pleading with him to understand.

_"But I'm not Stone am I?"_ Patrick asked trying not to be hurt when Robin simply looked away. He always knew a part of her would never be his. He had thought that would be enough. "I'm going home to see my daughter you do what you want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched as the couple fought. It made me feel good to know Robin's life was not perfect after all. She caused so much pain without ever thinking of the consequences. Robin seemed to think she was the only one who could ever be right. I hated to think about all the pain that she had caused me.

Patrick Drake was another story entirely. The cocky doctor was a shameless flirt. He did not take the time to consider how his actions affected others. How many relationships had he ruined? How many lives? They both needed to pay and I was more than willing to be the one to do it.

As Patrick passed me, I struck from the shadows. He never had a chance to react. A simple blow to the head rendered him unconscious. I decided to finish the job by pushing him down the stairs.

Then it was on to Ms. Robin Scorpio. She was so absorbed in her own grief that she never heard me approaching. I used surprise as an advantage. With a hard push, Robin Scorpio plummeted to her death.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Mac Scorpio was at his breaking point. First, he lost Georgie and now Robin. He had lived with the idea of losing Robin for years. However never thought she would die like this. The coroner was not even sure why she died. He refused to rule out an accident or even suicide until he ran more tests.

On top of all that, Patrick was in critical condition. The surgeon was found at the bottom of a flight of stairs. No one was sure how far he had fallen. All they really knew was Patrick was lucky to even be alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat in the locker room shaking. It was hard to believe that both Robin and Patrick were attacked. At least there was a chance Patrick might make it. She could not imagine what would happen to Georgiana if she lost both her parents.

As much as Elizabeth wanted to go home and hold the boys, she couldn't. Something deep inside her needed to know who did this. Elizabeth did not know for sure if the deaths were connected but she felt they were. If that was the case almost anyone could be a victim, including her.

A shiver went down Elizabeth's spine at the thought. She did not want to think about not seeing her boys grow up. Unlike before, Elizabeth now had a will. If something ever happened to her Jason would get a huge shock.

Despite his fears, Elizabeth knew he would be an amazing father. Her heart broke at everything he was missing in Jake's life. Things could not keep going on like this. Somehow, someway things had to change. Maybe this situation would be just the wake up Jason needed.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Spinelli was working furiously trying to gather some clues on the recent attacks. Whoever the perpetrator was had done a good job in covering their tracks. So far, he had only uncovered a shadow lurking around General Hospital.

He could not help be feel he had disappointed not only Jason but Maxie as well. Robin was her cousin. Spinelli was worried this combined with losing both Kate and Georgie was going to be too much for his friend. He had to admit Maxie had not been her usual vibrant self.

A knock on the door gave Spinelli a very welcome distraction. He never expected to see the Maternal One standing there._ "Maternal One wha... what... Stone Cold isn't here."_

"I know. I'm here to see you." Elizabeth said walking into the penthouse.

_"The Jackal? Why?" _Spinelli asked in shock. What could the Maternal One want with him?  
_  
"I need your help."_

"I would be most happy to offer the Maternal One ant assistance. But maybe Stone Cold would be better at handling what ever is troubling you?"

"No! Spinelli you cannot tell Jason about this. Promise me."

"But Stone Cold is the Mr. Miyagi to my...."

"I know but he can't know I'm asking for your help." Elizabeth pleaded gently. She knew Spinelli was the best person to help her but only if Jason did not know.

_"But Stone Cold has amazing powers of perception. He is going to know I'm hiding something."_

"Please Spinelli. I know your working on the attacks. I need to do something. If one person is doing all this... I do not want to think who would... The victims they don't make sense. Especially Robin and Patrick."

"You're scared." Spinelli said in a moment of insight._ "Stone Cold and I are looking for the evil doer."_

"I know. Jason feels like he has to protect everyone." Elizabeth said knowingly._ "I'm going to do this either way Spinelli. It would be easier if you helped me."_

"What do you want the Jackal to do?" Spinelli asked hesitantly. He did not want to help put Elizabeth in any danger. Stone Cold would probably kill him.

"Investigate any leads I find."

"That's it? I suppose I could..."

"Thank you so much Spinelli." Elizabeth said hugging the young man. She knew he did not understand her reason and she didn't care. As long as Spinelli helped her._ "Remember you can't tell Jason. No matter what."_

"I will do my best Maternal One." Spinelli promised. He knew however that if Jason suspected anything was going on he would tell the mob boss. Jason had taken him in when no one else cared. Spinelli could not repay him by keeping secrets. Even for the Maternal One.


	13. Chapter 12

AN:

I know many of you are going to love this chapter.  
~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Sam McCall had out lived her usefulness. I had to wonder if the woman had ever been useful to anyone. Having recently learned of all her cons and schemes I doubted it. She was nothing but a user who had to pay.

I slipped into Sam's tacky little apartment. It didn't surprise me someone like her lived in a place like this. The woman obviously had no taste or class. There would be no great loss when she died.

As I studied the small apartment, I chose the perfect method of death. The hot tube was set back in a corner and protected from view. It made the prefect place to end Sam's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today had been so crappy. Alexis was busy with Jerry being sick and this killer. Lucky was busy too. He had broken their date two nights in a row. She thought that dating a cop would be more peaceful than dating Jason.

Sam seethed at the thought of Jason. He had taken everything from her. Her family, her job and if she was not careful he could put her in prison. Sam's only comfort was he did not want the truth about Jake to come out.

While Lucky was nowhere near as good in bed as Jason he was still useful. Being with Lucky gave her access to Jason's son. A son that should be hers and not that bitch Elizabeth's. Maybe she would get lucky and Elizabeth would be the next victim. Then she and Lucky could raise the boys together. Jason would never step forward he was too worried about the danger, especially after Michael.

After the long day she had Sam wanted nothing more than a long soak in her hot tube. The best thing about this crappy apartment was the wonderful hot tube. It was how she finally seduced Lucky. She still could not believe the idiot thought she cared about him.

Half a bottle of wine later Sam was feeling sleepy. She could not figure out why. Most nights she drank way more than that. She had to in order to have sex with Lucky. The detective was awkward in bed. He didn't do much more than grunt.

She completely understood why Elizabeth cased after Jason. Not that Jason ever noticed the other woman. Sam knew all he wanted was Jake. After all schemes, Elizabeth was all alone and Sam couldn't be happier.

Sam never noticed she was still in the hot tube as she drifted off to sleep. She fell forward her face landing in the water. Sam McCall had just become the next victim of the Reaper.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I quickly moved across town towards my next target. Like the rest of the PCPD Scott Baldwin was inept. What made it worse was the fact he was prosecutor and not some detective. I could almost understand the police's after all it hard to do your job when the mob is able to outwit you at every turn.

As incompetent as Scott Baldwin was a lawyer that was not the reason he was on my list. Unlike a few of my victim who died for the greater good, my issues with Scott were personal. I blamed him for so much of my own pain. He had caused immense damage in my past and ruined my future, now the time had come for him to pay.

The Port Charles courthouse was deserted just as I had hope. I knew that Scott would be there plotting revenge. He had just lost another case. I wasn't surprised in fact; I was enjoying his loss immensely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott was in a rage. He couldn't believe that Johnny Zacchara had been acquitted. He knew that the z had bought off the jury. There was no other explanation.

He was going to make all of them pay. And he knew exactly how to do it. Lulu Spencer was going to use the unstable blonde as a pawn. The Zacchara boy had been almost desperate in protecting Lulu so far. _'Stupid boy.'_ Scott thought setting his files aside. The night was half over and there was nothing more he could do until morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched as my victim briefly left his office and then returned. I knew that this was the perfect chance. During Scott's absence, I had managed to set everything up.

He never heard me behind him. In fact, it happened so fast he did not know anything was wrong until he was three feet off the ground. I watched as Scott struggled for life. His face quickly turned red as the thick rope tightened even further. Feeling assured Scott could not escape I walked away able to cross one more name off my list.


	15. Chapter 14

AN:

If you like Lucky I would recommend skipping this one. I not nice to Alexis either.

~Kelly~

Chapter Fourteen

Port Charles had come to a near stand still. With two more mysterious deaths everyone was scared and on edge. There was almost no one left unaffected even the D.A. and police commissioner.

Detective Spencer had found Sam McCall's body just after midnight. He immediately called 911 and then Alexis Davis. The D.A. was enraged that her daughter had become a target. _"I want this person found now Mac."_

"We're doing everything we can. Do you think I like having a killer running loose?"

"My daughter was killed! I want this person found and I want them found now."

"Sam is no more important than any of the other victims Alexis. I know you are angry and hurt. I understand. After losing Georgie when Robin died it nearly killed me. You have to let us do our job." Mac said pleading with the D.A. to just this once be reasonable. He however knew it was unlikely.

_"I'm giving you two days and then I'm taking over."_ Alexis threatened before walking away.

Mac sighed deeply before heading to the second crime scene. Whoever was doing this knew their victims well. The killer had managed to kill or injure eight people in a few short days. Some of the ways he or she murder was so ironic Mac had to wonder who could be responsible. If Mac was honest, he knew it could be almost anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"How are you doing?"_ Elizabeth asked sitting down next to Lucky on one of the waiting room sofas. Sam had been brought in hours ago and Lucky had yet to leave. While she was not sad to learn of Sam's death she knew Lucky was hurting.  
_  
"I... I don't know yet. I think I'm in shock."_

"I can't imagine. Do you want me to bring the boys by? They always help me." Elizabeth said trying to help.  
_  
"Not right now, Elizabeth. I don't trust myself with them." _Lucky said softly. Right now, all he wanted was a pill or ten.

_"You're worried you might use."_ Lucky nodded shakily. _"Maybe you should go to a meeting."_

"I should but I can't."

"Luc..."

"No Elizabeth I have to know who did this." Lucky insisted jumping up from the sofa. He began to pace trying to figure out who killed his lover.

_"Hurting yourself in the process isn't the answer."_

"Maybe but I don't care anymore."

"What about the boys?" Elizabeth asked softly.

_"What about them Elizabeth?"_ Lucky asked blinking in surprise. He had forgotten all about Cameron and Jake.

_"You're their father. They need you Lucky."_

"No I'm not." Lucky admitted shaking his head._ "I love them I do but we both know neither of those boys are mine."_

"So you're going to just abandon them?" Elizabeth asked in complete shock. Lucky had finally turned into Luke. Elizabeth stood up and looked Lucky in the eyes just before she slapped him. _"What in the hell is wrong with you?" _Elizabeth demanded to know as she ignored the sting in her hand.  
_  
"Eli...."_

"No!" Elizabeth said raising her voice. _"You promised to be there for them and now you're tossing them away for some..."_

"You never really forgave Sam did you?" Lucky asked finally seeing Elizabeth's hatred for the now dead woman.  
_  
"No but I knew you would do anything to be with her. I knew you would lie to me about the boys. I know you. I cannot protect you this time Lucky. If you walk away from my sons you need to stay away."_

"What if I tell your little secret?" Lucky threatened in a burst of pure rage.  
_  
"I don't care what you do anymore Lucky. Just stay way from my boys." _Elizabeth warned as she watched Lucky storm off.


	16. Chapter 15

AN:

Most of the banners are clues to the victims. Since I sometimes kill more than one person they are a hint at who the "real" target might be. The who and why are the real clues.

~Kelly~

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jason had been stunned to learn of Sam's death. Even though he no longer loved, Sam Jason thought he would feel something at the news. Well that was not entirely true. Jason did feel something relief. He would never have to worry that Sam would be a threat to his family.

Now he had to focus on finding the person responsible. Jason knew Lucky was going to be a loose cannon along with Alexis. In order to contain them he would have to work quickly. The last thing he needed was either one of them to get caught up in the crossfire.

Spin had been working nonstop for days. Jason felt bad for pushing the young man but he needed Spinelli's help. After all this was over Jason decided he was going to give the hacker a vacation. He knew Maxie would enjoy the island and would be able to get Spinelli to relax.  
_  
"Stone Cold?"_ Spinelli asked hesitantly looking up from his computer.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is it wrong I feel no sadness about the Loathsome Lawyer?"_

_"No. I'm sure a lot of people feel that way." _Jason said briefly thinking of Elizabeth. Many of the people who had died were connected in someway to Elizabeth. Jason had to wonder how Elizabeth was handling her losses. He ached to go comfort her but did not dare. He had no idea who this was or if Elizabeth was in danger. Jason couldn't rest until he had stopped the psycho responsible. _"Have you found anything?"_

Spinelli shook his head. So far, he had not been able to find any clues. Thankfully, Stone Cold had not asked him about the Maternal One's visit yet._ "The Evil One is very careful."_

_"Whoever is doing this knows Port Charles. Tracy's funeral is tomorrow and I want you to video everything."_

_"What? Stone Cold why would you want..."_

_"I need to see if the killer shows up."_ Jason said hoping Spinelli would just do as he asked.

_"Like returning to the scene of a crime?" _Spinelli asked excited at the chance to use his PI training.

_"Something like that."_

_"I will not fail."_ Spinelli said rushing off to his regrettably pink room.

Jason stood in front of the glass door staring out over the water. He could not help but wonder what Elizabeth was doing now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat curled on the sofa with a small notebook. In the last hour, she had been working on the mysterious deaths around Port Charles. She was attempting to figure out how each victim was connected. The problem was the victim wasn't always clear.

Sighing Elizabeth put the book down as Cameron came down the stairs. _"You should be sleeping."_

_"No sleep." _Cam said stubbornly. He could tell his mommy was sad and he wanted to stay with her.  
_  
"Cam baby you have to go to sleep."_

The young boy shook his curly head and climbed onto Elizabeth's lap. _"Why Mommy sad?"_

_"Oh baby."_ Elizabeth sighed hugging the boy tight. Even with everything going on, she didn't think Cameron had noticed anything was wrong. How did she explain what was going on? _"One of my friend's is sick and I'm worried."_

_"I sorry."_

_"Thank you, Cameron. Now how about I read you one more story and then you go to bed."_

_"K." _He easily agreed giving Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek._ "Love you Mommy."_

_"I love you too, Cam."_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

I waited until nightfall to execute my next plan. The PCPD was out in force looking for anything suspicious. It would take great care and planning for this plan to go off flawlessly. It had not been easy to get my next weapon but the result would be worth it.

The down side of my plan is I couldn't control the outcome. Control however was not my main goal. My goal was to instill fear in the mob of Port Charles. I planned to make sure they couldn't go on destroying lives. I would make sure each one paid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Zacchara organization was in disarray. News of Anthony's death sent shocks waves though the business. In the last few days, Claudia and Johnny had been scrambling to put out minor fires all over. To top it all off the Five Families had demanded a meeting.

Claudia insisted she be the one to go and Johnny did not argue. He had no real interest in running the business anyhow. He did make sure she took both Lansing men with her. Ric was the one person Claudia trusted besides him. Trevor however had been the one running the business.

As they neared the warehouse, Claudia suddenly screamed before losing control of the car. A loud crash filled the deserted street. The car Claudia had been driving had hit a pole leaving its occupants in grave danger and not just from the accident.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The General Hospital ER had been flooded the last few days. This night however had been the worst. Claudia Zacchara, Trevor and Ric Lansing had all been brought in. it appeared as if their car had crashed. That was not the real issue however.

A coral snake had been found in the car as well. At least two of the occupants had been attacked. Claudia was dead by the time she reached the hospital. Trevor and Ric were in serious condition.

Elizabeth shook as she looked over the charts. It was getting harder and harder to come to work each day. She did not know which person she cared about would come in next. All she wanted was to go home with the boys and lock her door.

She felt a slight twinge of guilt at the thought of her sons. Elizabeth had been so wrapped up in dealing with this situation she never realized Cameron saw her sadness. It was so sweet the way he comforted her. So much like Jason, it shook Elizabeth.

Neither of her sons would ever know the man she loved. All they would ever know were the stories of a cold-blooded killer. At least Lucky was not going to be apart of their lives anymore. Elizabeth could only imagine how her ex husband would have tainted the boys' view of Jason.

However did sadden Elizabeth to know Lucky could just walk away from them. He had turned out to be more like Luke than Elizabeth ever thought possible. The boy Elizabeth had once loved was truly dead. Instead of feeling grief or loss, Elizabeth felt nothing but relief. For so long now, she believed it was her duty to take care of Lucky the way he had her after the rape. All that changed because of his cold words towards the boys.

Elizabeth remembered her childhood well. The feeling of not being wanted still affected her today. She refused to allow anyone to treat her own sons in the same manner. He own true worry was wither Lucky would reveal Jake's secret. Sighing Elizabeth knew she was going to have to talk to Jason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tracy Quartermaine's funeral was a somber affair. Most of the town turned out not out of respect but morbid curiosity. The only person missing was Luke Spencer. Edward was furious with his son-in-law. The scoundrel could have at least made an appearance. Even Dillon had come home. The patriarch vowed to make Luke Spencer pay once and for all.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

I knew the first funeral of my victims was today. I however had more important things to do. I was determined to complete my list. With Tracy's funeral came the addition of several victims I thought might be out of reach. The idea of killing those who had inflicted the worst of pain upon me was heart warming. Now all I needed was a plan.

Like all truly genius plans mine came out of nowhere. Now all I had to do was put my plan in to place. When I was done, Port Charles would be a devastated shell of its former self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon Hornsby had never liked Maxie. Even when he was married to Georgie, he felt little but disdain for the blonde. Now that Georgie was gone, there was nothing to keep his dislike in check.

Damien Spinelli had once been his rival for Lulu Spencer that small fact did not mean Dillon wanted him to end up with Maxie. Someone had to warn the inept hacker of what someone like the blonde.

_"I can't believe you did that!" _Maxie yelled following Dillon into Kelly's.

_"Do what?"_

"Don't play innocent Dillon. Why did you lie to Spinelli? He was crushed by what you told him."

"Good. Maybe he'll grow a back bone and leave you alone." Dillon snapped heatedly. He could not believe that Maxie was insulted by his actions. All Dillon did was use Maxie's own methods against her.

_"I care about him."_

"That's just too bad. Maybe you should learn to treat people with respect."

"Like you? That will never happen. You are a loser Dillon. Georgie was too good for you and we both know it." Maxie spun around to leave never noticing the dark shadow that followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I followed my first victim knocking them out with a single blow. My next victim was harder to isolate. In the end, however I accomplished my goal. Using the walk-in at Kelly's was risky but well worth it. At least to me.

I exited the small restaurant quietly. I was confident no one saw a thing. In a few short hours, my goal would be executed without anyone suspecting me.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Elizabeth finally had a few leads to give Spinelli. Her only problem was how to get the hacker her information. Elizabeth could just see Jason's reaction if he knew she was investigating as well.

While she loved Jason, his need to protect her from everything was tiring. It was the crux of their problem. Jason's only solution to keeping their family safe was staying away. Elizabeth did not believe that would work forever. Too many people knew about her past with Jason and about Jake. True the number was getting smaller by the day.

A shiver went through Elizabeth prompting her to pick up the phone. She needed this mystery to be solved if only for her own peace of mind. _"Spinelli?"_ Elizabeth said when the phone stopped ringing.  
_  
"It is I the Jackal."_

"Good." Elizabeth said sighing. She did not know what she would have done if someone else had answered the phone. Look I have some things I need you to look in to."

_"Maybe the Maternal One should speak with Stone Cold about this matter."_ Spinelli told Elizabeth trying to reason with her. If anything happened to her Spinelli was afraid what Stone Cold might do.

_"I love Jason but you know he would just tell me to stay out of it."_

"He is only worried for your safety."

"Please help me with this." Elizabeth pleaded softly. Spinelli was the only person Elizabeth could go to with this. She didn't know the young hacker well but Elizabeth knew Jason trusted him. "Please."

Spinelli knew he was going to help Elizabeth he just hoped Stone Cold never found out. _"Can you email it to me?"_

"Um... there's just one problem with that. I don't have a computer."

"What? How is that possible?" Spinelli chocked out. It almost did not believe what the Maternal One was telling him. How did someone not have a computer?

Elizabeth closed her eyes at the admission. She didn't want to tell Spinelli the truth. The young man was too much like Jason. _"I just don't. How about I leave it for you somewhere?"_

"I suppose that could work. I have to go by the coffeehouse later."

"That's perfect. Just one more thing."  
  
Spinelli groaned why was it always one more thing with woman. _"If I am able to be of assistance."_

"I have some photos of Jake for Jason. I thought maybe...."

"I would be honored."

"Thank you Spinelli." Elizabeth said sincerely before hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike Corbin had done and seen many things in his life. Things he was not proud of but never could he have imagined the last few days. He always knew Michael would meet a violent end that came as no surprise. The shocking thing was the rest of the deaths.

He wanted to blame Sonny and his life for the violence. There had to be some connection. After all, it was not, everyday people went on a murdering spree.

Kelly's was quite as Mike closed the restaurant. 'At least this day was over.' He thought checking the back. His last stop was the large walk in freezer. The door was broken and Mike kept forgetting to replace it.

When he opened the door, two nearly frozen bodies tumbled out. He recognized them immediately. What he did not understand was why Maxie and Dillon were in the freezer.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Patrick was grateful to be out of his hospital bed. Technicality he was still a patient but no one wanted o tell the chief of staff no. His injuries were nearly healed leaving him with nothing but time to think about Robin's death. Not to mention the fact the hospital needed his help.

In the last few days, half the town had been brought through the emergency room doors. Many like Jasper Jacks and Claudia Zacchara had died though a few survived. He did not know who this person was or why they were killing the citizens of Port Charles all Patrick knew was Robin was dead.

Seeing that the ambulance had finally arrived Patrick shook all thoughts of Robin from his head. Now was not the time to grieve his loss. Right now, he needed to use all his skills to save Robin's cousin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli crept back into the penthouse. Hopefully Jason was still at his meeting. Using the coffeehouse as a meeting place with the Maternal One had been risky. However, Spinelli couldn't deny her pleas for help. Especially when she mentioned photos of the Innocent One.

Looking over the list Spinelli had to admit the Maternal One was both smart and observant. He had not checked yet into several people on the list. He saw no harm in doing just that.

Once his computer was running its checks Spinelli decided he needed a break. He had been working nonstop since the first attack. An orange soda was diffidently called for Spinelli decided heading for the kitchen.

Jason felt like he had stepped into one of those horror movies Emily always watched. So many people had dies in such a short amount of time. His suspects list was getting shorter with every attack. A few had him completely stumped. He couldn't think of any who would attack Robin and Patrick.

_"Spinelli?"_ Jason called out when he saw the hacker's lap top running. He knew the young man was nearby because Spinelli never went anywhere without it. It was not the laptop that caught his attention but a white envelope.

He picked up the envelope revealing a yellow piece of paper. He immediately recognized the handwriting on both items. It was Elizabeth's messing handwriting. He opened the envelope and found pictures of Elizabeth and the boys. _'How in the hell did Spinelli get these? And what did this list mean?'  
_  
Just then, Spinelli rounded the corner from the kitchen. When he saw, Jason Spinelli dropped his soda leaving it to cover the floor. _"Stone… Cold when did you get home?"_

"Obviously sooner than you thought. Now explain exactly what you and Elizabeth are up to. And don't even think about lying Spinelli." Jason ground out giving the hacker a cold glare.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

I watched as Luke Spencer dank himself in to oblivion. It seemed a fitting end to the narcissistic bastard. Part of me was content to let the man destroy himself. The rest however demanded his painful death. And that part was winning out.

It was not surprising to find Luke at his old club. It probably represented the only thing the man ever did right. He had committed terrible crimes over the years and yet people thought of him as a hero.

The man was not a hero. No Luke Spencer was a loser, a criminal, a wanna be mobster. He had failed as both a father and husband, abandoning his family to chase adventure.

My rage rose as I thought about all the pain Luke had caused. The need to make him pay grew quickly. I pulled the knife I was carrying out ready to carry out my plan.

Luke howled when I attacked him but he was too drunk to fend me off. Having researched his life, I picked what I felt to be a fitting death. I almost wished I could see the faces of the PCPD. I wanted to laugh thinking about their uncomfortable reaction.

As I left Luke Spencer bleeding to death I wondered how long it would take to find him. Maybe I would have to speed that up.


	23. Chapter 22

AN:

I know I'm a little hard on Spin in this chapter but I hate the way he lets Maxie walk all over him.

~Kelly~

PS

For those of you who want to know Luke had his boys parts cut off.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two**

_"I asked you a question Spinelli. What are you and Elizabeth up to?"_

"The Maternal One thought you might like..." Spinelli said struggling to explain.

_"I know why you have the pictures. What is this list about?"_ Jason demanded to know as he waved the list around.

_"The Maternal One was just trying to help."_

"And you thought you encourage her?"

"She was going to do it either way. I didn't see the harm in helping." Spinelli said earning a glare form Jason. _"Stone Cold look at this. The Maternal One she's smart. There are several potential evil doers here." _Spinelli pleaded pointing towards the still open lap top.  
_  
"I know Spinelli. Elizabeth is an amazing woman but I do not want her in danger. This is exactly why I walked away. I need her and the boys to be safe."_

"What if they are safer with you?" Spinelli asked cautiously.

_"No one is safer with me, including you."_ Jason said almost sadly. He had long ago accepted he would end up alone. That didn't mean he did not want his family. _"I have to talk with Elizabeth. You are not to help her with this plan. Am I being clear?"_

"Yes... yes Stone Cold."

"You can't keep doing this Spinelli. You are a great hacker and a good person. However, you get around woman your thinking.… I need to trust you and your judgment. I can't do that if you let people walk all over you." Jason said firmly. He hated hurting Spinelli. The young hacker was so sensitive it wasn't hard to do. Jason could not risk his business and people's lives because Spinelli couldn't say no.

_"I... I will try to do better."_

"Good, start by telling Maxie no. if she's your friend she'll understand."

"What about my search?" Spinelli quietly. He hated the feeling the he had disappointed Stone Cold.

_"I will deal with what you find but leave Elizabeth alone." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac stared at Luke Spencer's body and tried not to vomit._ 'Who would do something so sick?'_ He thought completely confused by the last few days. One murder after another and none them made much sense. While he would like to blame this on Jason and the mob Mac could not see the younger man doing this.

His only real concern was Lucky's reaction. The detective wasn't exactly stable. Luke's death so soon after Sam's might send him over the edge.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Elizabeth did not know what kind of mood Jason was going to be in only that he called and demanded they meet. _"Jason are you here?" _Elizabeth called out softly as she opened the studio door.

Jason stood facing the window trying to stay clam. He wasn't angry, not really. He was however terrified. Before Jake was born, Jason rarely thought of 'what ifs'. It did no good to think about things you could never change. Now it felt as if that is all he did.

To be honest he had long ago last count of his regrets. The one thing he knew for sure was he needed Elizabeth and the boys safe. If something happened to them, Jason did not think he could go on. He knew it wasn't fair to Elizabeth. She deserved more, better. Jason's biggest regret was he could not be the one to give her that.

_"I know what you and Spinelli are up to."_

"So? I'm not your concern anymore remember?" Elizabeth snapped in frustration.

_"Damn it Elizabeth!"_ Jason said crossing the room in three strides. He cupped her cheek with one hand. _"You will always matter to me, Elizabeth. I love you."_

"I love you too." Elizabeth whispered uncertainly. _"Are you angry?"_

"No. I'm not angry. When I found that list and realized what you had been up to... it scared me."

Elizabeth had never heard Jason admit he was scared before. It felt strange to her._ "My friends are being attacked Jason I had to do something."_

"I know, I know. I just wish you had let me take care of things."

"You're not superman even you need help sometimes."

"That's why I have Spinelli." Jason said kissing Elizabeth's cheek. It felt like years since Carly interrupted them. Simply touching Elizabeth made his whole body ache. "I don't want you putting yourself in danger."  
_  
"I'm not going to back down Jason."_ Elizabeth warned pulling away from Jason.  
_  
"Please Elizabeth. Don't do this. I'll find who did it I promise."_

"Why can't you accept my help? Do you think I'm not smart enough?"

"Of course you are Elizabeth. You're so smart and beautiful and amazing." Jason said kissing Elizabeth softly between words. _"Why can't you drop this?"_

"Because these people matter to me."

"You matter to me. I need you in this world. The boys need you."

Elizabeth immediately felt guilt at the mention of the boys. She hadn't told Jason about Lucky's threat yet. _"About the boys."_

"What's wrong? Are they hurt?" Jason asked worried just by the look on Elizabeth's face.

_"No nothing like that. When Sam dies Lucky was so upset... he... he threatened top tell everyone about the boys."_

"He what? Does that idiot have a death wish?" Jason growled taking several steps back from Elizabeth.  
_  
"I don't know. I am afraid he's going to start using again."_

"He isn't your responsibility anymore."

"I know that now. If he tells the wrong person..." Elizabeth started biting her lip. The tears quickly began to fall. "I'm so scared."

Elizabeth's words ripped at Jason's heart. He pulled toward the couch sitting so Elizabeth was cradled on his lap. _"You and the boys in my life everyday that's my dream."_

"Mine too. I can't beg you anymore it's too humiliating."

"I'm sorry I put you through that. I just... the idea of one of you ending up like Michael... I don't think I could survive." Jason said resting his cheek on her hair. The soft floral sent of her shampoo teasing his nose.

_"That's no reason to punish us for falling in love." _Elizabeth defended as Jason brushed away her tears.

_"That's not what I'm doing."_

"Like hell it isn't." Elizabeth said angrily. She was sick of this push and pull. She and Jason had to settle things between them once and for all. _"You're scared Jason I get that. You don't think that I am not sacred for you. That I don't sit up half the worried about you? Because I do. Nothing will change that. I accept your job is dangerous but so is life. Look at what is happening. There's no way I believe this is connected to you."_

"Elizabeth I don't know that." Jason denied automatically.

_"I do. I know this isn't one of your enemies. I also know that we're strongest when we're together." _Elizabeth said her gaze moving to their linked hands.

_"You're not going to give in are you?"_

"Not this time."

"So many things have to change, Elizabeth. Guards, bulletproof glass, everything has to change." Jason told Elizabeth slowly. He almost could not believe what he was about to do. Jason knew Elizabeth was right. Life, his life especially, was so dangerous but he couldn't use it as an excuse to be alone.  
_  
"Our family is worth it."_ Elizabeth said her mouth crashing into his.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Lucky sat on the docks a bag of pills in his hand. Mac had just told him about Luke's death. After everything his father had done it seemed ironic he would die that way. Lucky did not feel any grief though. The handful of pills he already swallowed took care of that.

Despite being clean over two years, all it took was a little trouble for him to fold. Losing Sam was unimaginable. If not for her, he would already be dead. She was the one who talked out of attacking Jason.

Jason. Lucky knew he was to blame. His 'business' had caused nothing but destruction for everyone. His only regret was Elizabeth still had the boys. Maybe in a few weeks he could take them. Lucky knew Alexis would be more than willing to help.

Spilling out another handful of pills Lucky smiled. He could not wait to make Elizabeth and Jason pay for all the pain they had caused him. The ringing of his cell phone caused Lucky to drop his baggie. He cursed and fished the object form his jacket pocket. _"Spencer."_

"I know who is killing the citizens of Port Charles. This is your chance to be a hero." A distorted voice said calmly.

_"Who are you? What do you want?"_ Lucky demanded to know.

_"I want Jason Morgan to pay for his crimes. The same as you."_

"Where can we meet?"

"The Haunted Star eight o'clock tonight." The voice said without _hesitation._

"I'll be there." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli paced the penthouse anxiously. He had no idea what Stone Cold was doing. While he felt guilty about not keeping the Maternal One's secret Spinelli believed he had done the right thing. He also could not stop thinking about what Jason had said.

He knew Stone Cold was annoyed with Maximista's presence. The young woman seemed to always be following him around. Spinelli could see the truth in Jason's harsh words. He did let Maxie and even Lulu walk over him. The trouble was Spinelli did not know how to fix the problem.

Thankfully, the computer beeped signally a completed search. Spinelli rushed over shocked at the results. Of everyone on Elizabeth's list, this was the last person he suspected. Maybe that was the point. A person could only take so much pain after all. His only question was how they had managed to pull this off.  
_  
'Hopefully Stone Cold won't be too mad.' _Spinelli thought dialing his mentor's number.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five**

It seemed as if the moment their lips touched the kiss was out of control. Jason's hands moved to to cradle Elizabeth's face. Their tongues dueled as the kiss grew more passionate. When they broke apart for air Elizabeth grabbed Jason's shirt and lifted it over his head. Her heads immediately began exploring his bare skin.

Jason groaned and tried to regain some kind of control. Elizabeth giggled before smacking his hands away. There was no way she was going to let Jason be in charge. She kissed his neck and moved slowly down his chest. Her tongue flicked over Jason's nipple causing him to nearly unseat her.

_"Elizabeth baby we need to slow down."_

"Why are you going to leave again?"

"No, god no. I'm never walking away again." Jason moaned as Elizabeth straddled his hips. Her center made contact with his throbbing erection making him rethink slowly down altogether.

_"Then why do we need to slow down?"_

"I want to this right, Elizabeth. You deserve better than this, we both do."

"I want you now, Jason" Elizabeth said her voice filled with desire and resolve. She wasn't going to let Jason change her mind. Elizabeth slowly began rocking her hips as she resumed kissing Jason's chest.

Jason growled and practically ripped Elizabeth's shirt off her. He pulled her mouth back to his. This kiss however was different. Jason began to stroke her mouth to ecstasy. As they kissed Jason undid her bra and tossed the silky garment away. He gently kneaded and stroked her aching breasts causing Elizabeth's head to roll back.

Her whimpers filled the room just as Jason's cellphone rang. Jason pulled away and began to curse darkly. This was the second time in two weeks they had been interrupted. Carefully Jason eased Elizabeth from his lap and gave her a soft kiss. _"This had better be life and death."_ Jason growled when he finally answered the phone.  
_  
"I... I believe it m... may... may be the case."_ Spinelli stammered taken aback by Jason's tone.  
_  
"What did you find Spinelli?"_

"One of the name the Maternal One gave us... there was a hit."

"Who?" Jason immediately asked. He didn't like that Elizabeth was mixed up in this but he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop her.

Elizabeth quietly got dressed as Jason talked to Spinelli. She hoped he hadn't been to hard on the young man. She felt the mood of the room change as Jason hung up the phone. _"Did Spinelli find something?"_

"He thinks so." Jason said sitting back down on the sofa. "Elizabeth why did you pick those people?"

_"They all made sense to me. Everyone on my list is connected to the victims in some way." _Elizabeth said with a confused shrug. There wasn't any real reasons for the people on her list except they all made sense to her.

_"Including you?"_

"Yeah. This is Port Charles after all." Elizabeth said embarrassed she had put her own name on the list.

_"Spinelli think he may have figured out who is behind all this. He just doesn't know how they did it."_

"So let's go question them."


	27. Chapter 26

AN:

So this is nearly the end. Only a few more chapter left. Also um.... yeah.... I am truly evil. Not that any of you didn't know that

~Kelly~

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Shadybrook was dark and quite as I made my way though the halls. My mission was nearly complete. Before I could set my final plan in motion I had to take care of a few lose ends.

I knew no one would be checking in on my victim. Victim. I nearly laughed at the thought. Who would have thought one woman would be so angry? I was thankful she was on my side. At least for now. Little did my partner know she would be meeting her death as well.

Sadly her death would not be the only at this institution tonight. I learned by accident that my partner had been confiding in someone. There was no way to know how much the other woman knew so both had to die. I regretted not being able to lay all the blame on her. However, it was more important to finish what I started.

Armed with a syringe I made my way into the first room. Thankfully, my target was sleeping peacefully and would not put up a struggle. Unfortunately, my next victim was wide-awake.

"What are you doing her?" the blonde demanded to know when I walked in the door.

"I'm here to kill you." I said enjoying the fear that played across her face. She let out a loud scream that I quickly muffled with a pillow. As I stab her with the syringe I said, "I'm sorry Lulu you just know too much."


	28. Chapter 27

AN:

Also I was surprised so many people thought Lulu was the helping in the killings. As I say to Luv all the time "Did I say that?" I'm very tricky that way.

~Kelly~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

The sun was setting as the PCPD arrived at Shadybrook. Mac did not know how many more murders he could take. This incident was the eleventh in just over a week's time. With Laura and Lulu's death, it brought the death toll up to fourteen. So far, only four people had survived. Maxie was the only one still in critical condition.

As he watched the technicians process the scene, he had to wonder why Laura and Lulu were killed. He could not help but feel the woman were an important part of this. Before he could do any of his own investigating, Mac heard shouting.

_"You did this!" _Lucky yelled when he saw Elizabeth and Jason. He couldn't believe that Jason was coming back here. Not to mention the fact Elizabeth was with him.  
_  
"Lucky stop we didn't do anything."_

_"We both know that's not true Elizabeth. After all if you didn't sleep with Jason Jake wouldn't exist now would he?"_ Elizabeth looked her ex stunned that he had told half the town about Jake._ "Now don't look at me like that. It's about time the whole town knew you're a mobsters whore."_

_"I suggest you shut up now."_ Jason said coldly taking a half step forward. Elizabeth immediately grabbed his arm. He stopped and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to be arrested for beating up Lucky Spencer.

_"Or what? Are you going to kill me like you did the rest of my family?" _Lucky snapped smugly. He knew Jason was not going to do anything.

_"Have you lost your mind? Jason didn't kill those people."_

_Lucky rolled his eyes at Elizabeth's defense of Jason. "Right. Like I'm going to believe you."_

_"Lucky you don't understand..."_ Elizabeth pleaded trying to get Lucky to listen.  
_  
"Stop Elizabeth. He isn't going to listen."_ Jason said softly taking Elizabeth's hand in his own. _"Maybe we should go."_

_"But..."_ Elizabeth started before seeing the pleading look in Jason's eyes. _"Fine let's go."_ She said allowing Jason to lead her back to his SUV.  
_  
'I will make you pay.' _Lucky thought as the couple drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Why wouldn't you let me tell Lucky what we found?"_ Elizabeth asked as they entered her home. She had Jason bring her here because she knew he would want to see the boys. Her Grams was going to drop them off just before bedtime.  
_  
"Because we both know he wasn't going to believe either of us."_

_"I know." _Elizabeth said sitting down on the sofa. _"So that's it then? We don't do anything?"_

_"Someone killed Laura and Lulu. Obviously, Laura wasn't working alone. All we have to do is figure out who that person is."_ Jason said joining Elizabeth on the sofa. He had no idea who Laura could be working with. Up until this point, he had assumed that Laura was working alone.

_"I still can't believe Laura killed all those people."_

_Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms and began rubbing her back. "She went through a lot Elizabeth. Living on the run all those years and the stuff with the Cassadines... after awhile it takes its toll."_

_"What are you going to do to Lucky?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Nothing? Why don't I believe that?" _Elizabeth asked incredulously.

_"What he did today... I could have beaten him for it but I won't. If anything happens to Lucky, I will be the first person they look at. He isn't worth leaving you and the boys for. Besides we sort of we him."_

_"We do?"_ Elizabeth asked both happy and completely by what Jason said. At least she knew he was not going to change his mind.  
_  
"Yeah. He saved us from having to tell everyone about Jake."_

_"I guess he did didn't he." _Elizabeth said running her hand down Jason's chest. "You know the boys won't be home for awhile..."

_"Was there something you had in mind?" _Jason teased even though he knew exactly what Elizabeth wanted. It was what he wanted to too.

_"Make love to me." _Elizabeth said softly. Jason kissed her gently before carrying her to the bedroom and doing just that.


	29. Chapter 28

AN:

This is the next to the last chapter. It should be up in the morning sometime.

I finally reveal the second killer. If you know me you won't be totally shocked.

Most of you pleaded with me to kill Lucky. My question is 'Would I kill Lucky?' Of course I would. Bwahhhh!

~Kelly~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Lucky bored the Haunted Star just before eight o'clock. He was still seethed from his confrontation with Jason and Elizabeth. It was unbelievable that Jason thought he could get away with killing half the town. _'Of course he thought.'_ Lucky scoffed, _'it's not like he's ever been convicted.' _He hoped that this meeting would change all of that.

He made his way to the main bar and poured himself a drink. After a moment, Lucky reached for his bag of pills. He needed something to calm him down.

Twenty more minutes passed before Lucky heard someone out on the deck. He was surprised to see Alexis come though the door. _"Did you arrange this meeting?"_

"No I got call too." Alexis denied joining Lucky at the bar. She too needed a drink or ten. This case was going to ruin her career.

The pair waited ten more minutes before deciding it was time to leave. Just as they stood up the lights went out. _"Leaving so soon?"_ A familiar voiced asked. Whoever this was clearly was the one who called them both.

_"Who are you?" _Alexis demanded to know.  
_  
"You don't know? Alexis I think I'm hurt." _The voice chuckled as he moved closer.

_"You said you could prove Jason was committing the murders."_

"No I said I knew who was doing them. Really Lucky you shouldn't try to think while high. Actually you shouldn't try to think at all." The voice scolded. _"Maybe it runs in the family."_

"What do you mean?" Lucky asked suddenly suspicious of the man.  
_  
"It would surprise most people how easily a mentally unstable person is to manipulate. Hell Laura practically begged me to let her help."_

"You're lying! My mom is in a catatonic state. There is no way she could have killed all those people." Lucky denied immediately. He knew his mother would never do anything like this. She was far too fragile.

_"Poor Laura didn't want anyone to know in case she had another relapse. However, she did want to shake up the town. She did a pretty good job don't you think?"_

"You use my mother to do your dirty work?"

"Of course. Then she had to go and tell Lulu about our arrangement."

"You killed them." Lucky accused furious at the unknown man. He recognized the voice but could not place it because of the drugs.  
_  
"Well I couldn't risk someone believing your whack job sister."_ He said turning on a single light. Both Lucky and Alexis gasped as Ric Lansing came into view. He chuckled at their reactions._ "Exactly who were you expecting?"_

"You... you helped kill all those people?" Alexis stammered shock running through her veins like ice water.

_"You didn't think it was Laura's idea to kill Anthony Zacchara or my father do you?"_

Alexis collapsed back onto the stool her head spinning. It seemed Ric had finally gone over the edge. _"Why did you do this?"_

"It started months ago when I accidentally ran into Laura. She had this anger…"

"So you decided to put it to use?" Lucky snapped wanting nothing more to kill Ric Lansing. The drugs however were affecting him too much at this point.

_"Why not? We had a common goal."_ Ric told them with a casual shrug. _"I do regret that there are a few people on our list that she didn't get to."_

"What happens now?" Alexis asked terrified of the answer. Ric had an almost wild look in his eyes.

_"Now? I'm going to blow us up."_ Ric said matter of factly. He did not care if he lived or not. Ric just wanted to make sure he took these two with him.  
_  
"What about Molly?"_

"What about her Alexis? Face it she is better off without us. Don't worry though I made sure she and Kristina would be taken care of." Ric said before checking his watch. He knew the timer had nearly run out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night sky was lit up when the Haunted Star exploded. No one knew what to think of it until Mac opened a package left on his desk. Inside contained a complete confession from Ric Lansing. It seemed the former D.A. wanted to set the record straight before his death.

Mac however was shocked to learn Ric had wanted Molly and Kristina to go to him. He wondered if the note would be held up in court but with Alexis' death, Nikolas was the only other person who could take the girls.

He smiled at the thought of raising two more girls. Since Maxie moved out the house had been far too quite. Maybe he could finally get Kelly to agree to move in.


	30. Chapter 30

Rating NC 17

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

_"Trick or Treat!" _

Jason watched as Elizabeth handed out candy to the children at the door. She had just gotten home from taking the boys out, with Milo and Cody taking along of course. Jason had opted to stay home and hand out candy while they went to the hospital party. Now Jake was sleeping in his crib and Cam was happily helping hand out candy.  
_  
"That should be just about it for this year." _Elizabeth said shutting the door. _"Alright Cam time for a bath."_

"No bath." He said stubbornly. He did not want to take off his Batman costume. It had a really cool cape and mask. _"Batman."_

"I know you love your costume but you have to take it off for tonight." Elizabeth said firmly. Cameron was so cute she nearly gave in but she knew they would have the same problem in the morning. "Maybe if you hurry Jason will read to you."  
_  
"Will you?" _He asked suddenly excited by the idea of bedtime.

_"You have to take a bath first." _Jason told the young boy. Since he had moved in Jason had started reading travel books to both of the boys. Jake mostly just liked the sound of Jason's voice. Cameron however loved to hear about the different places. Cam ran up the stairs his cape flowing behind him. _"Why don't you relax while I get him ready for bed?"_ Jason said to Elizabeth as he followed Cameron up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It did not take long for Jason to get Cameron to sleep the excitement of the day had wore him out. Jason entered the room he shared with Elizabeth feeling grateful. He never thought he deserved to be happy, he still did not, but now he wasn't willing to walk away from his family.

So much had changed in a month. Port Charles was still recovering from all the murders. Mac had stepped down as commissioner. He could not do his job now that he had lost so much. Everyone was surprised to learn Mac had been named Kristina and Molly's guardian. Nikolas did not fight Mac knowing the man would be a good father. Maxie had moved to Texas. The biggest change was in Spinelli. The young hacker was devastated by the incident. Jason hated that his friend was affected but was happy that Spinelli was finally growing up. Jason even heard a rumor that he was dating a nurse at General Hospital. He hoped that Spinelli could find happiness.

_"Are you sleeping?"_ Jason asked slipping into the bed beside his wife. Once he stopped, fighting Elizabeth Jason found himself unwilling to waste anymore time. They had been married three weeks ago with only the boys as witnesses.

_"No."_ Elizabeth whispered even though she was already half asleep.

Jason smiled and placed a kiss on Elizabeth's lips. She immediately responded as Jason deepened the kiss. He captured her mouth with hungry urgency. Their mated as until pulled apart their breathing harsh and uneven._ "Still sleepy?" _Jason whispered next to Elizabeth's ear.  
_  
"Who needs sleep when we could be making love?"_ Elizabeth asked raking her nails down his back.

Jason agreed completely. He reclaimed her mouth savagely. He grabbed her nightgown and practically ripped it off her body. Jason stared at Elizabeth's now nude body. His hands ran over her smooth skin.

Elizabeth moaned as Jason cupped her pert breasts. His thumb teased her nipple causing Elizabeth to break the kiss. _"Jason please I can't..."_

"Shh. I'm not going to rush this." Jason said lowering his mouth to her nipple. He sucked the tortured peak until it was completely hardened. He then moved on to it twin. As Elizabeth moaned and twisted under him Jason grew even harder. He moved further down her body.

She loved the feel of Jason's mouth on her center. He could drive her crazy in seconds. Elizabeth reached down and tugged on his hair. Jason looked up briefly before continuing. As her neared her peak Elizabeth bite her lips to keep from crying out moments later Elizabeth stiffened in ecstasy. _"I love you."_ She said as Jason covered her body with his.

_"I love you too."_

"Isn't this better than you being alone?"

"So much better." Jason admitted easing himself into her. He rocked inside her over and over never picking up the pace. Jason knew she loved the attention. It was something he did not think Elizabeth had ever had before. Their eyes locked as Jason continued to move at a slow but erotic cadence.

After a while, Elizabeth whimpered and lifted her hips from the mattress. She loved when Jason was like this. It was so different from the image most people had of him. Tonight however she was not in the mood for sweet. Elizabeth just wanted Jason. "Faster. Jason, please." She begged arching her hips to meet his thrusts.

The pace almost immediately changed. Jason moved fast and frantic within her. Elizabeth writhed against his pounding thrust. They both quickly neared completion. She reached her peak first crying out Jason's name. It only took a few more strokes for Jason to explode inside her.

A short time later, the room was nearly silently except for Elizabeth's soft snore. Jason knew she would deny it if he ever said anything. He never would though. It was a sign to him of their intimacy, something Jason thought he would never have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Señor Lansing is ready to meet with you Señor Alcazar."_

"Excellent." Lorenzo stood as Ric entered the room. So far, their partnership had been very profitable. _"I take it the next phase of our plan is ready?"_

"It is. Morgan seems to have finally let down his guard." Ric told the other man as he slowly sat down. To be honest he did not expect to survive the blast. However, it did not stop him from making a plan just in case.

_"Good. He will never know what hit him." _Alcazar smirked as he picked up the phone.

_~THE END~_


	31. Chapter 31

N:

So some people mentioned they would like to know why each person I targeted was chosen. Ask and ye shall receive.

Let me know what you think about my, well Laura and Ric's, reasoning.

~Kelly~

* * *

**The Explanation**

Jacks – The surrogate situation. It put a strain on Lucky and Elizabeth. Also his death would hurt Carly.  
Jacks – The whole Metro Court situation. Also his poisoning Nikolas.  
Quartermaine – Her covering for Luke.  
Zacchara – Mobster. Plus the whole Black and White ball situation.  
Corinthos – He drew Luke back into the mob. Also Ric hates him.  
Howard – Crime of opportunity. Also she treated Lulu badly.  
Scorpio – She had access to Laura's medical records.  
Drake – He flirted with Elizabeth causing Lucky to turn to drugs.  
McCall – She helped ruin Lucky and Elizabeth's second marriage. Not to mention her many cons.  
Baldwin – The whole situation with Lulu and Logan.  
Zacchara – She threatened Lulu. Also do I really need a reason?  
Lansing – The way he treated Ric through the years.  
Lansing – To throw suspicion off himself.  
Hornsby – He "used" Lulu.  
Jones – She made trouble for Lulu.  
Spencer – Laura never forgave Luke for their life on the run.  
Spencer – Ric decided she wasn't worth the risk.  
Spencer – She knew Laura had moments of lucidity.  
Davis – Ric hated her.  
Spencer – Ric hated the way he had use Elizabeth.


End file.
